La peine du coeur
by Amaelys
Summary: Harry a tout perdu, l'amour de sa vie et l'envie de se battre encore. voldemort est mort, il ne sert plus à rien à présent Mais qu'en est il de Draco, Harry est partit mais va-t-il le supporter?Qui est Alice? Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, deathfic, première fic soyez indulgents je me lance à peine HPDM
1. Harry

Première fic, j'espère vous faire plaisir c'est une deathfic, j'ai essayé de la rendre assez triste je sais pas si j'ai réussit toujours est-il que moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant

les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais ils sont OOC

* * *

Je me suis dirigé d'un pas lent vers la tour d'astronomie, seul endroit ou je pouvais réfléchir en paix. Une fois que je fus arrivé,j'allais m'asseoir les pieds dans le vide sur le bord de la passerelle comme d'habitude. Je repensait à ce qui s'était passé comme chaque jours. On s'était dit adieu pour toujours il y a déjà un an. Un an, 12 mois,52 semaines,365 jours,8760 heures,525600 minutes,31536000 secondes.

Il était partit, partit aux USA, pour vivre sa vie qu'il disait, pour changer de vie. Il ne se rendais pas compte qu'il brisait la mienne en changeant la sienne. Il ne s'était pas retourné, pas même pas un au revoir juste un vague geste de la main, pas un regard, il avait rompu avec moi quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait transplané sans me regarder pleurer toutes les larmes de mon misérable corps, le mois suivant son hibou vint me dire qu'il avait une nouvelle petite-amie et qu'il était très heureux, et moi je l'était plus du tout.

Mon coeur s'est fissuré ce jour là. Une petite amie? Donc mon coeur n'était qu'un jouet un objet qu'on manipule sans honte, sans vergogne, qu'on peut briser, jeter et s'en aller quérir un autre à briser. Donc il ne m'aimais pas, je n'était qu'une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il m'avait invité le mois suivant à leur mariage.

J'ai refusé prétextant que j'étais occupé ce jour là, c'était faux, je ne faisait rien c'était juste que je ne voulait pas le voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais pas voir qu'il était heureux quand moi je ne l'étais pas. Il s'était donc marié sans moi, il n'avait pas demandé que je change cette chose pour que j'y aille tout de même, non je ne faisait que parti des invité obligatoires, un poids qui s'enlevait avec mon absence, j'étais son ex, la chose d'avant, la proie précédente celui qui avait eu l'audace de lui gâcher cinq ans de sa vie, et dieu sait combien sont passées entre temps dans son lit.

Depuis que je suis prof à Hogwarts jamais je n'avait eu pareille déchéance, je continuais mes cours comme si de rien était, mais j'étais devenu plus noir, plus renfermé. Je restait seul et vide, personne ne semblait le voir à exception étrange de Snape, qui avait essayer de me faire dire la raison de mon mal-être, même avec l'occlumencie, il n'y était pas arrivé.

Il avait réussis à savoir un soir où j'étais ivre et où il avait réitéré sa question, je lui avait tout dit, la façon dont j'aimais Draco, à quel point j'étais triste, ce que je ressentais depuis son départ, ma déchirure de la première lettre, mon écroulement de la deuxième m'annonçant le mariage, je lui avait dit la douleur qui résidais en moi, le froid qui m'habitait, tout, je lui avais tout dit et avais laissé Snape choqué qu'il puisse y avoir autant de tristesse et de malheur dans un même corps. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre le lendemain, à laquelle il n'a pas répondu comme aux précédentes :

**Draco, **

**j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi, mais je ne le peux pas, tu me manque mais je sais que comme les lettres précédentes tu ne va pas répondre à celle-ci, je doute même que tu l'ouvre, mais cela ne change rien, je t'aime, je voudrai te prendre dans mes bras, te dire des mots doux, tu montrer à quel point je me sens seul et combien j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne le peux pas alors je reste une journée de plus à vivre et à espérer qu'un jour tu me reviendra.**

**J'ai abandonné, ca y est, je n'espère plus te revoir, je n'espère plus rien, je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir? Pourquoi tu me fait autant souffrir intentionnellement? Je sais que ces questions resterons sans réponse mais j'espère que tu vas vire une belle vie car malgré toutes ce que tu m'as fait je ne peux pas me résoudre à vouloir ton malheur car je t'aime .**

**H.P**

Je remontai mes genoux devant moi, croisai mes bras par dessus enfouis ma tête dans ce creux et me laissai aller à pleurer. J'étais triste, triste comme jamais. Je sentais toutes les cellules de ma peau se contracter à chaque respirations et menacer d'exploser. Je sentais l'énorme creux se formant dans ma gorge et dans mon coeur à chaque seconde, en 31536000 seconde le creux était devenu un cratère sans fond, j'avais la sensation qu'une masse invisible pesait sur mon coeur. Je ne voulais pas que ces évènements se passent, je voulais que tout reste comme c'était. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme je le veux.

Je posait mon menton sur mes bras croisés et regardais l'horizon. Je suis resté une heure, je pense, à regarder le soleil se coucher, puis quand la pluie se mit à tomber sur l'école, je suis descendu au parc, dans le noir, sous la pluie, je me suis arrêté sur le bord du lac là où il m'avait embrassé la première fois, j'ai levé mon visage vers le ciel,l'offrant a son courroux. Je n'ai pas vu cette personne arriver dans mon dos et me planter une longue lame effilée dans le corps sous le coeur, puis l'enlever tout doucement augmentant la douleur, cette personne m'as poussé dans les remous de l'eau du lac. Je ne vis qu'une silhouette floue au dessus de moi, vérifier que je suis bien en train de couler.

Je commence à descendre dans les méandres de l'eau, je coule, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne le veux pas, au moins en mourant la douleur de mon coeur s'arrêtera, je ne sentirait plus cet étau se fermer de plus en plus sur mon coeur. Des bulles d'air s'échappent de mes lèvres, mes yeux se troublent. Je descend dans les eux du lac, je ne vois plus rien, je sent mon sang s'échapper de mon corps par longues volutes dans l'eau, des bêtes sont attirés par mon sang, les sirènes aussi sont attirées, l'une d'elles m'as prit par la taille avec ses bras, elle me tire encore plus vite loin de la vie au fond de l'eau, l'air dans mes poumons se raréfie, les bulles sortant de ma bouche sont plus importante, je me laisse faire, je n'ai plus d'air, de l'eau remplie mes poumons, je ne souffre plus je ne sent plus rien que la mort qui me prend dans ses bras et m'entraîne vers elle, dans ses enfers, mes yeux ne voient qu'un voile noir. Mon dernier battement vient, je le sent. Mon coeur ralentit, les dernières bulles d'air qui me restaient sortent de ma bouche, je continue de couler, je ne sent plus rien

Fin

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, laissez une petite review pour savoir si je dois continuer à écrire ou jetter mon claver au loin et ne plus jamais essayer d'écrire la moindre ligne.

merci bye espérant une tite review


	2. Draco

Me revoilà, je vais tenter avec le deuxième et dernier chapitre d'éclaircir les choses floues dans la chapitre précédent,

Réponses aux Review:

Yaoicartoonfan : merci pour ta review comme tu vas pouvoir le lire on sait qui est cette mystérieuse personne et Draco bah lui, il se noie dans ses larmes.

Sevmia: Merci pour ton message je vais de ce pas poster une autre histoire et essayant de réduire les fautes.

Nee-san, merci mais une review aurai suffit franchement DEUX fois le même message c'était pas obligatoire ^^

pou les autres, un petite review fait toujours plaisir donc merci si vous en avez laissé une et à bientôt pour un autre histoire

au fait j'utilise: Snape au lieu de Rogue Hogwarts au lieu de Poudlard et Draco au lieu de Drago

* * *

Draco se réveilla seul, triste et lassé. Cela faisait déjà presque dix mois qu'il était seul et bien plus de temps encore qu'il n'avait pas été heureux, il avait un an au paravent laissé Harry en Angleterre en partant aux États-Unis. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Draco était partit à cause d'une lettre qu'il avait reçu, lui annonçant qu'on lui proposait une place à Salem, fou de joie il était partit, avait plaqué Harry et y était allé, mais Salem avait été entièrement détruite. Draco était pourtant resté aux U.S.A, il avait rencontré une très belle femme, et cru être tombé amoureux, il ne rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle était brune aux yeux verts. Ils s'étaient mariés mais très vite leur mariage partit en brioche, il se séparèrent le mois suivant. Alice se reçu rien de Draco.

En effet, le manoir et de nombreuses choses lui avaient été prises par le ministère et ce qui lui restait était scellé dans son compte, il avait fait un contrat spécial avec Gringotts lui assurant que tout resterai là et qu'il récupèrerait tout même si la banque venait à bruler ou que la fin du monde arrivait, il s'était assuré que dans tous les cas tout ce qui était sur son compte y reste pour être à sa mort légué à son héritier: Severus Snape.

Draco savait que Severus l'avait prit lui comme héritier, il savait aussi que si Draco était mort c'était Harry qui recevrait tout, et Harry devenait si Snape mourrait l'héritier de Draco par procuration. C'était tiré par les cheveux mais c'était la seule façon que Draco avait trouvé pour être sur que Harry hérite de tout ses biens sans qu'il soit héritier direct ce qu'Harry avait refusé.

Revenons au présent, Draco est à la table de sa cuisine il boit son café comme tous les matins mais cette fois il était plus triste, il l'avait lu la lettre de Harry et avait peur, il ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre à cause d'un arrêté ministériel qui interdisait tout transplanage et usage de portauloin durant un mois, tous les bateaux étaient à quai et le temps qu'il soit en Angleterre Harry aurait eu le temps de mourir une centaine de fois.

Draco qui était pieds et poins liés envoya tout de même une lettre à son parrain pour le prévenir que Harry allait faire une connerie, malheureusement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà faite.

Draco mangeait un croissant sans envie quand un hiboux gris entra et se posa devant lui, il récupéra la lettre qu'il portait et le laissa s'envoler.

**Cher Mr Draco L. Malfoy**

**Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre ancien camarade et ex-petit ami Harry J. Potter est décédé hier au soir, nous vous prions de vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais à la banque des sorcier Gringotts ainsi qu'au Ministère de la Magie pour les actes de succession et d'héritage.**

**Merci de votre compréhension, nous vous prions d'agréé à nos plus sincères condoléances.**

**Directeur Dep Succession-Héritage du Ministère de la Magie**

Draco lut la lettre et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, il pleura toute la matinée. Vers midi il se rendit à l'ambassade du Royaume-Uni pour avoir l'autorisation de transplaner, il la reçu très vite et rempli un formulaire stipulant qu'il ne reviendrait pas aux USA.

Il retourna chez lui récupéra toutes ses affaire puis vendit meubles et appart' avant de transplaner. Il se rendit au manoir Snape, étant au début des vacances scolaires il était sur de l'y trouver.

Il toqua à la porte et Snape vint lui ouvrit, en voyant la tête de son filleul il le laissa entrer, une fois dans le salon Snape lui donna un gifle magistrale.

Snape prit ensuite Draco dans ses bras voyant qu'il était au bords des larmes, Draco se mit à pleurer serrant dans ses poings les robes de son parrain, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

-Draco, je ne suis pas un mouchoir.

Draco se détacha de son parrain et essuya les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

-Draco avant toute choses est-ce que tu l'aimais?

-Ah ca oui, et je l'aime encore.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu partit bon dieu?!

-J'ai reçu une lettre m'offrant un poste à Salem.

-Et bien sur tu ne pouvais y aller avec Harry, tu devais le larguer et le laisser dépérir dans son coin.

-J'ai reçu une autre lettre.

Il donna un enveloppe à Snape et celui-ci tomba des nues, il y avait une menace, soit il plaquais Harry et allais le plus loin possible de lui soit toutes les personnes chères à son cœur mourraient. Snape soupira, cette histoire allais le rendre dingue!

-Je comprend mieux maintenant, bon, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre, la deuxième porte à gauche.

Draco monta l'escalier, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qu'il referma d'un coup de pied et s'étala sur le lit se remettant à pleurer. Il savait qu'il n'aurai pas du partir, il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il continua de pleurer un long moment, et finit par s'endormir, il fut réveillé par son parrain.

-Draco, aller Draco réveille toi, ah enfin, un hiboux viens d'arriver, tient la lettre qu'il portait.

Draco prit l'enveloppe et la lut, il fut pleinement réveillé au milieu de la lettre par les mots qu'elle contenais.

**Cher Draco,**

**J'ai enfin trouvé et fait disparaître celui que tu aimais, il était lamentable, je n'ai presque rien eu a faire pour le tuer, ainsi c'était son nom «Harry» que tu disais quand nous faisions l'amour.**

**Il est bien beau ton Harry, il est mort sous des litres d'eau. Reviens à moi, je t'attends, je te ferai oublier Harry.**

**Alice.**

-La garce! Je vais la tuer, je vais la pendre avec ses tripes! Je vais...

-Draco calme-toi, que se passe-t-il? le coupa Severus

-Alice, celle avait qui je me suis marié, c'est cette salope qui l'a tué.

Draco prit conscience que c'était de sa faute qu'il Harry était mort et repartit dans de lourds sanglots.

-C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, s'il est mort c'est au cause de moi, j'ai causé son chagrin et sa perte, je suis, je ne sert à rien qu'à faire du mal autour de moi!

Snape désespéré que son filleul pleure toutes les deux secondes sortit et laissa Draco déprimer dans son coin.

Draco laissa glisser la lettre de ses doigts, la lettre du Ministère lui disait que Harry était mort, et la lettre de Alice lui donnait la cause, la cause de cette mort c'était lui. Draco s'en voulait, il pensait que Harry serai sauvé s'il partait. Draco s'était marié avec la version féminine de Harry, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier Harry hantais ses rêves. Le lendemain il se rendit à Hogwarts et trouva Dumbledore qui accepta de le laisser voir le corps de Harry, il était pâle comme la mort _(d'un autre côté...)_ Il avait une trace de coup, celle de la lame qui lui avait ôté la vie. Mrs Pomfresh lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu le coup et qu'il s'était noyé dans le lac noir, on l'avait retrouvé au fond du lac pendant un cours où Hagrid montrait à ses élèves le calamar qui avait eu peur et s'était enfuit laissant une tache noire dans les eaux. Elle s'était doucement dissipée laissant apercevoir un corps. La tache noire ayant disparut laissa voir le corps inerte de Harry flottant entre deux eaux ses robes flottant autour de lui.

Draco regarda Harry et posa sa main sur la joue froide de son seul amour, il resta de longues minutes à regarder la peau pâle de Harry, il retourna ensuite chez Snape, il était désespère, il n'en pouvait plus la culpabilité lui rongeait la peau, il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par toute sa vie. Quand il arriva chez son parrain celui-ci était sortit, Draco monta dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, son reflet ne lui renvoyait que l'image du meurtrier d'Harry, il brisa le miroir avec son poing. Il s'assit sur le carrelage et se remit à pleurer ses larmes se mêlant avec son sang coulant de sa main. Il prit un morceau de verre et le planta dans son poignet, il fit descendre son arme improvisée dans sa chair, le sang se mit à couler mais la douleur qu'il ressentait ne suffisait pas à éclipser la douleur de son cœur, il recommença donc un peu plus loin sur son bras, il finit par se planter le morceau de verre dans la main. Le verre disparaissait dans sa chair et réapparaissait couvert de sang au milieu de sa paume. Il s'évanouit après quelques minutes et tomba en avant, des morceaux de verres percèrent sa peau faisant perler des gouttes de liquide carmin sur sa peau diaphane. Le sang s'écoulait de son corps comme de l'eau sur les pierres le lavant sa culpabilité.

Quand Snape rentra ce soir là il eut un mauvais pressentiment, pressentiment qui s'avéra fondé quand il n'entendit aucun son dans le manoir, il monta voir Draco mais ne le trouva pas, il sentit une forte odeur de sang, il vit une tache de sang sur le sol de la salle de bain, il s'y rendit en vitesse et découvrit le corps don son filleul mutilé. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier, la vie avait quitté le corps de Draco. Il soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul avec douceur repensant à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ce derniers temps.

La nouvelle de la mort de Harry, la lettre d'Alice, la vision de Harry. Snape pensa que à sa place lui aussi aurait tout lâché, il soupira et fit un petit sourire mélancolique, qui sait ils se sont peut être retrouvé Là-Haut.

Fin définitive.

* * *

Cette fois-ci pas de suite possible donc on ne verra pas les funérailles de nos deux amoureux tout simplement parce que je ne supporte pas ça (parenthèse sur ma vie: j'ai perdu mes deux grand pères cette année, je pleure dès que j'y pense j'était très proche d'eux donc désolé mais je ne mettrais surement jamais de scène de funérailles ou sinon ce sera un vieux texte que je n'aurai pas relut.)

Passons outre ma vie trépidante, merci de m'avoir lu, je lit TOUTES mes review même négatives, merci de lavoir lu une première fic c'est toujours dur donc merci, je posterai une autre histoire bientôt.


	3. Message d'adieu

Puisque je suis accusée de plagia je supprime cette fic et donc tout ce qui va avec. Je vais aussi supprimer les autre fics, et vais faire comme j'ai fait avant de m'inscrire ici j'accepte d'envoyer les fic entières par mail. Il vous suffira donc je m'envoyer un e-mail à cette adresse anaelk-pop (arobase) hotmail . fr

Je souhaite que dans vos messages si vous envoyez il y ait.

Votre pseudo de fanfiction. net

Que vous me disiez quelles sont histoires vous souhaitez et selon je pourrais vous l'envoyer dans le laps de temps plus ou moins court je peux aussi si vous le désirez vous les envoyer un par semaine par chapitre pour continuer l'idée de postage régulier.


End file.
